kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Hooves
is a Kids Next Door operative and student at Gallagher Elementary School. He was among the few to escape Father's Animalization Ray the first time with only his arms transformed, but was later fully transformed in their second attack. Biography While sitting on the bus to school, Hooves was robbed by the Six-Gum Gang of his homework, along with every other student on the bus. The Six-Gum Gang handed all of the homework to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who then became the only students in class to deliver their homework to Mrs. Thompson. But, because the first piece of homework she read was done by Numbuh 4, she failed the Delightful Children as well (Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S.). Hooves was later graduated into the Kids Next Door at the same time as Tommy, Sonia and Lee. Right after the ceremony, Numbuh 88 reported of Father's new Animalization Ray to Moonbase, prompting Numbuh 362 to call all operatives to their battle stations. And while amost all operatives were turned into animals outside of the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Hooves was one of the few to escape with just minor changes, specifically his hands turned into hooves. The remaining operatives held a short meeting where Numbuh 202 proposed calibrating the Birthday Suits to withstand the animalization ray, but Hooves remarked that they would still be beaten by Father. Nevertheless, he joined in on the second assault on the mansion, but was fully animalized this time. He returned to normal after Tommy managed to defeat Father (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.). Hooves was also in the Gallagher Elementary cafeteria when Robin Food and his Hungry Men raided it for all the food they could get. The gang of men escaped through the windows while Lizzie Devine chased chased after them, but Hooves presumably did not regain his lunch (Operation: L.U.N.C.H.). When the Delightful Children attacked Santa Claus and changed his list to make themselves the only nice children that year, Hooves was one of the many children of the world that they turned naughty on Santa's list. His status as nice was later restored thanks to Sector V and the Elfa Strike (Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.). He was part of the student crowd in Gallagher Elementary auditorium when Wilson Woodrow announced the Delightful Children to be the new presidents of the fourth grade. He sat next to Sammy and was shocked as the Delightful Children held their inauguration speech. He was not seen during the assault at Hendrie Middle School, but was presumably forced to participate like all the other students (Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.). Hooves was an avid fan of Vaseball and had brought a stack of dishes as his entry ticket to the Stadium. He dropped this stack of dishes when Numbuh 4 forced his way through the line outside of the stadium, breaking everything the kids in line had brought with them. One plate presumably survived, for Hooves was later seen in the cheering crowd during the game. After Numbuh 4's fight with Ernest, all of the kids at the stadium was grounded by their parents for breaking their parents' items (Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P.). He was last seen at the annual kids next door celebration at the Grand Canyon, which was filled with Rainbow Munchies cereal and milk. He was ready to start eating the cereal when the Toiletnator flushed it all away, which made all of the operatives turn on Sector V and chase after them (Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.). Trivia *He was named "Hooves" in the Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. credits, due to his hands being turned into hooves in the episode. Category:American Characters Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Operatives